You're My Bright Side
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Lexa just needs to buy a mattress, but ends up falling asleep on the display in the store. Clarke is just trying to get through her night shift, she didn't know waking up cute girls who fall asleep on mattress displays was part of the job.
1. Chapter 1

Lexa had to admit, this wasn't one of her greatest days. Okay, scratch that, this was probably the worst day of her life to date.

Perhaps she was just being overdramatic—as Anya often told her she had a tendency of doing—but really, how could someone _not_ deem everything that has happened to her today, as the definition of the worst.

It started with failing her exam, then continued with hot coffee being spilt on her, followed by her being late to work. However how it ended was what really drove Lexa to her conclusion of this being the worst day of her life.

A drunk Anya (and a drunk Anya's girlfriend that Lexa still hasn't met but honestly isn't too upset about it considering this exact reason) somehow "misplacing" her mattress.

Oh I know what you're thinking, and yes, Lexa had tried countless times already to figure out how in the hell one simply misplaces a bed mattress, but Anya and Raven (the girlfriend) are not able to recall anything from their wild night.

So as you can see, it isn't exactly one of Lexa's better days.

She has more than enough going on lately, and she doesn't really need to add 'buying a new mattress' to that list.

Yet here she is, at 10pm at night, in the middle of some warehouse store she's never stepped foot in, and she's buying a mattress.

Anya is totally paying her back for this.

It doesn't take long for Lexa to find what she's looking for, its late, she's tired, and she doesn't really have the energy to be picky. She just needs a damn mattress.

It's a simple double, and she knows it will suffice due to the really comfortable looking display that's set up in the store.

In fact it's so comfortable looking, and Lexa is so damn tired, that she somehow convinces herself that it'd just be _silly_ to buy a mattress without trying it first.

So this is how Lexa, the 21 year old university student who swears to be the most composed, level-headed person she's ever known, ends up falling asleep on a display mattress in a warehouse store at precisely 10:16pm.

* * *

Clarke didn't particularly love her job.

She used to work at that cute coffee shop _The Dropship,_ and although that wasn't ideal either, it was better than working nights at a dead warehouse store.

 _The Dropship_ closed down a couple months ago though, and the blonde was desperate for a paycheck.

She took what she could get.

Besides it could be worse. The people here aren't half bad.

Her boss, Marcus Kane, is tolerable, and that's more than she could ask for in a boss. And another co-worker of hers, Niylah, is sweet, and easy to talk too.

So yeah, it isn't the best, but it isn't the worst. She lives with it.

She supposes Octavia probably has it much worse than this place.

Interning for CEO Indra Park, may sound like it has its perks, but Clarke hasn't seen her best friend get a goods night sleep in weeks.

* * *

Clarke's on her usual night shift, which just consists of re-stocking, mostly.

The store is always dead by now, and during most nights she is able to use Niylah to keep her from going completely insane with boredom, but that lucky girl had the night off.

So instead she figures she might as well get some actual work done.

It's a little while later when Clarke finds herself further back in the store, where the display mattresses are set up.

She'd be lying if she said she never contemplated lying down on one of those and sleeping her shift away. However she always deemed it too risky with Kane's strict business practice, and she really didn't want to get fired.

This is why Clarke isn't even all that surprised when she sees a body, a girl maybe a year or two older than herself, fast asleep on a display.

In fact Clarke is actually quite amused.

Perhaps her boring night has took a turn.

When the blonde makes her way closer to the sleeping girl, she notices how gorgeous she is and suddenly the task of waking this mystery woman up isn't so easy.

She starts with a gentle shake of the girl's shoulder, but there is no movement from the sleeping brunette.

Clarke briefly imagines how unbelievably inconvenient it would be if she had to deal with being the one to find a dead person on her store's display mattress.

But that thought is quickly dismissed when sleeping beauty takes a deep breath and rolls over to her other side.

She shakes her shoulder again, slightly stronger this time, and accompanies the action with a light "Hey, wake up."

This time, she's met with a displeased groan, and to her continued amusement a mumbled "Five more minutes," escapes the brunette's lips.

Clarke smiles like a fool, because come on, this girl is damn cute.

"Wake up," she persists, with another shake.

The girl seems to be coming to now, sighing deeply and moving so she lays on her back. A hand makes it way to her face as she rubs it tiredly.

Clarke's smile stays etched on her face and she honestly has to try really hard not to chuckle.

* * *

When Lexa opens her eyes, the first thing she's met with is the bright, unforgiving florescent lighting that beams its way into her eyeballs.

When the hell did she get florescent lighting in her bedroom?

She turns her head to meet a smirking (quite beautiful) blonde, and suddenly it's all coming back to her.

"Oh my god," She mumbles, and closes her eyes.

This truly was the worst day of her life. This is it, nothing could possibly top this.

"Hi." She hears, and then an obviously poorly covered up giggle.

Her eyes open and, yup, blondie is still here, this is not a dream, she truly has made a complete fool of herself in front of an extremely attractive girl.

She decides that being in this bed a second longer is another second way to long, and so she's suddenly scrambling up as quickly as she can.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about this. I just came here to buy a mattress cause my stupid roommate and her stupid girlfriend were being really stupid, and I definitely did not mean to fall asleep, i'm just super tired from studying for a test that didn't even matter because I failed it anyway, and today's been really awful, like actually probably one of the worst days of my life, but anyway I promise this won't happen again and I'm totally not some weirdo who comes and sleeps in random stores, and you know what I think i've probably told you way too much now so I'm just gonna leave before I embarrassment myself even further, if that's even possible."

Lexa rushes out her rant before attempting to beeline it the hell away from this place so she can never ever step foot near it again.

However a gentle hand placed on the inside of her elbow stops her.

The blonde is wearing a very amused face, her smile reaching her eyes, as she speaks, "Hey, it's okay. Honestly, you don't have to be embarrassed, s'not like a whole store of people saw you anyway," She points out. "I'm really sorry you're having such a bad day, and if you want, you can still buy that mattress you need for reasons I'm still not quite clear on," She reassures Lexa and the older brunette is taking a deep breath because thank god this girl doesn't think she's nuts.

"Thank you," Lexa attempts a weak smile back. "I uh, I really would appreciate the mattress, my roommate lost mine."

"She lost your mattress?"

"Don't ask because I honestly don't know either."

"I think you're one of the most interesting customers I've ever had." That bright smile shining again.

"Im Clarke by the way." She—Clarke—introduces, before outstretching her hand.

"Lexa." She nods, shaking Clarke's hand.

* * *

Its later, when Lexa has already bought her mattress, and has given all her information so it can be delivered, when a certain thought crosses the brunette's mind.

She liked Clarke.

In fact she kinda liked her a lot.

After the initial embarrassment of, well, of this whole situation, died down, she really started appreciating how pretty Clarke actually was.

And as their interactions continued, Lexa also found she was quite funny, and kind, and interesting.

The blonde had asked about why her day was so bad, and Lexa explained the basic gist of it. She's sympathetic and actually offers Lexa some pretty useful advice, and after that she cracks a joke that makes Lexa grin ear to ear.

So, she decides to be bold, because she figures hey, this is already the worst day of her life, she might as well add 'getting rejected by cute girl' to the day's agenda.

"Clarke," Lexa starts as the two stand by the front of the store, the older one getting ready to leave.

"Yeah?" The blonde questions.

"Would you um, would you like to…do you want to..."

Alright so asking this girl out might be slightly harder than Lexa intended it to be, but with a giddy glint in Clarke's ocean blue eyes, and a the tiniest of reassuring nods, she spits it out.

"Would you like to go out with me some time?"

"I'd love too." Clarke doesn't miss a beat.

They exchange cell phone numbers, and almost awkward goodbye waves, and then Lexa is walking out of the store.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the _worst_ day of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you just text her already you dork," An inpatient Anya speaks as she passes Lexa laying on the living room couch, and makes her way to the kitchen.

"It's only the next day!" The brunette insists. "I can't text her yet, she'll think I'm clingy."

"Listen Lex," Anya begins with a mock serious tone, "Any girl who agreed to go out with someone who fell asleep on a store mattress display, Is not going to draw the line at a fast texter." She finishes with an eye roll.

Yeah alright so Lexa's roommate was probably right there.

But still she couldn't risk it. She liked Clarke, really liked her. And she hasn't been on a date in months, and as fun as living vicariously through Anya's relationship was, she really needed to get back out there herself.

"I'm just gonna wait until tomorrow," She decides with a firm yet unconvincing nod of her head.

Anya walks back into the living room with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Lame" Is the word released from the older woman's lips before she's plopping down onto the couch next to Lexa.

"Well if you aren't gonna text blondie, then at least come out with me, Rey, and some of her friends? You can finally meet my girlfriend."

"Go out where?" Lexa asks with a suspicious raise of an eyebrow, "Because if it's out drinking then I think I should probably stay home to guard all my possessions to avoid a repeat of the great mattress disappearance act."

Anya grins. "You know you should really be thanking me for that."

"Thanking you?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for my drunken self disposing of your mattress, you would've never met blondie."

Lexa frowns. "If you're attempting to find a way out of paying me back, you better keep looking"

"Im serious!" Anya slaps Lexa's knee.

"When you two get married, I'm gonna tell you I told you so," Anya winks at her friend and then stands from the couch.

"I met her yesterday, will you stop being so dramatic? I thought that was my thing."

"That it is, that it is." The dirty blonde haired girl nods. "But I'm only being honest, not dramatic."

"Now come on, stop being a dork and staring at your phone like it will burst into flames if you turn away. Take a shower or something, because you are definitely coming out with us tonight."

* * *

Octavia still hasn't stopped laughing, and is currently dying for breath as she lays on her best friend's bed.

Clarke is rolling her eyes at the brunette's antics. She knew Octavia was going to find this whole situation quite humorous.

"Oh my god!" Octavia cries, looking up to meet Clarke's eyes.

"She was just asleep? Like straight up fell asleep in the middle of the store?"

"Yes O! I've told you this like four times now," The blonde laughs.

"Yeah but it's just so unbelievable! And now you're gonna date her! Just imagine if you guys ever actually got serious, you'd have such a good 'how you met' story!" The still laughing girl exclaims happily.

Octavia definitely wasn't wrong there.

"That's a pretty big if, O. She was really beautiful, and I agreed to one date, but it probably won't turn into anything," Clarke speaks with a shrug.

"Well I'm happy for you either way. Bout time you moved on from Fuckboy Finn." The brunette's laughter has died down slightly.

"Thanks O"

"So, are you going to text her?"

Clarke frowns a little at the phone sitting on her desk.

"Isn't it too soon? I should give it a day right?"

"Well personally I think that rule is bullshit but hey, your call Griffin,"

"I'll text her tomorrow," Clarke decides.

Yeah a day, that was good right? Isn't desperate, but also it ensures that Lexa won't think she's lost interest in going on their date.

Octavia nods. "Well, in the meantime then, why don't you help me pick an outfit for tonight?"

"Where is it exactly that we're going again?" The blonde asks.

"I don't know, some bar or something. All I know is Raven invited us to meet that new girlfriend of hers that she doesn't shut up about, oh and Lincoln is going to be there."

"Lincoln huh? And how is that going?" Clarke grins.

With a slight blush, Octavia answers a simple, "Good."

Clarke walks over to her bed and flops down herself. "Okay well show me options then," She says as Octavia gets up off the bed, and heads for her closet.

* * *

"Ah and what do you know? We're out drinking." Lexa speaks dryly as her and Anya step foot into the club, _The Ark._

"Oh shut up," Anya slaps her shoulder. "I promise your precious mattress will be safe this time."

"Well considering I still don't have one i'd assume so."

"Hey there she is, come on." The hazel eyed girl says as she pulls her friend through the bar to where a slim, attractive, brunette stands.

Anya is slipping her arms around Raven's waist from behind, as the brunette girl is distracted with her conversation with a shaggy haired, smiley, guy.

"Hi," Anya whispers.

"Hi," Raven is grinning wide when she turns in her girlfriend's arms so the two are face to face.

They share a kiss, and then the older girl is removing her arms.

"Rey, this is Lexa, Lex, this is Raven," Anya introduces after she led her girlfriend to her best friend's side.

"Hey!" Raven greets with a smile.

"Hello," Lexa smiles back.

"These are my friends Jasper and Monty," Raven is pointing to the shaggy haired boy and another dark haired boy sitting next to him.

The two stand and greet Lexa and Anya for themselves.

"A couple other friends should be here soon," Raven promises.

"In the meantime how about I get us some drinks?" Anya questions without really expecting an answer, and soon she's headed off to the bar.

Lexa and Raven sit down, followed by Jasper and Monty, and once the group is comfortable, a smirk plays on the brown eyed girl's face.

"So Lexa, is it true you fell asleep in a store display mattress?"

"Oh god," Lexa groans.

"Whoa wait you did what?" Jasper perks up at the topic, trying not to chuckle.

"It's yours and your stupid girlfriend's fault," She defends herself, but keeps her tone playful.

Raven laughs. "Yeah sorry about that by the way, I'll help Anya pay you back for that,"

"Okay wait someone better explain what's going on," Monty pipes in.

"Yeah, did you really fall asleep on a store mattress?" Jasper adds.

"Yes," Lexa sighs. "But hey in my defence, have you ever tried those things? They're comfortable!"

Monty and Jasper are chuckling now.

"That isn't even the best part," Raven grins, "The best part is that a cute girl who works at the place ended up being the one to wake her up, and now they have a date."

"Whoa score!" Jasper speaks enthusiastically. "Why can't I get a date that easily?"

"That's gonna be such a good story to tell people how you met if you ever get serious," Monty responds light heartedly, and Jasper's question goes ignored.

"Yeah, and really, you'll have Anya and I to thank!" Raven reminds her.

"Oh trust me I know, Anya has already made that clear," Lexa shakes her head.

"What have I made clear?" Anya asks while sliding in next to Raven with a tray of drinks.

"How we single handedly found Lexa her future girlfriend,"

"Ah yes. You'll be thanking us one day soon."

"Alright, sure." Lexa rolls her eyes. "Can we talk about something else now?"

* * *

The night goes on, the group chatting and drinking and eventually, when enough alcohol is in their system, dancing.

Lexa is introduced to another one of Raven's friends, Lincoln, and the new arrival easily slips right into the group dynamic.

All in all she was having a pretty great night. Raven and her friends are cool, Anya is the happiest she's ever seen her, and she was quite enjoying a much needed night of unwinding.

Later, Raven is excusing herself because apparently the last two of her friends have finally made it.

Lexa isn't thinking much of it, the younger girl mentioned a couple more would be showing up.

However when Raven returns, leading a blonde and brunette over to them, she sees the last person she was expecting to see.

"Clarke?" It's out of her lips before she even realizes she spoke.

"Lexa?" The blonde questions right back, a grin forming on her face.

"You guys know each other?" Raven asks with a confused expression.

Clarke smirks.

"Yeah you could say that,"

"Wait a minute," Anya steps in, looking both girls up and down. "Is Clarke the mattress girl!?"

Lexa sighs. "Yes,"

"Oh my god!" Both Raven and Anya begin laughing, and then Octavia is even joining in.

"I'm never going to live this one down, am I?" Lexa questions to her friends who aren't even listening.

"It'll get old," Clarke suddenly says, bumping her shoulder with Lexa's. "Eventually" She smiles.

Lexa smiles back. "You think so?"

"Everything does." She nods. "In the meantime, wanna have a drink with me?"

Lexa nods and together the two walk away from their dying friends, walking incredibly close to one another.

"Oh they're so gonna be thanking us one day," Anya speaks confidently as they watch the two walk away, already deep in their own conversation.

"Definitely," Raven agrees.

Anya is then introduced to Octavia, and the remaining friends continue on with their night.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa spend a substantial amount of time talking by the bar. They talk about school, and what they want to do. Their dreams and passions.

Lexa learns about Clarke's love for art, and Clarke learns Lexa has always really enjoyed writing but doesn't know if she'd actually want a career in that.

Clarke tells Lexa about some of the pressure she's under because of her mom's wish for her to pursue the medical field, even though the blonde isn't really sure if that's what she wants for herself.

That leads to them talking about their family lives, and then their friend lives, and then that leads to stories from high school, and then stories from childhood.

They don't even realize the time passing as they get lost in each other's words.

It's probably an hour later when they get back to their friends, and the group is all dancing together again, Clarke and Lexa maybe a little closer than everyone else.

When the night ends, and everyone deems it time to leave, Clarke and Lexa get another minute alone and that's when Clarke asks, "So…this wasn't our first date was it?"

Lexa smiles. "That depends."

"On what?"

"If it was, would I be getting a second one?"

Clarke looks down, caught off guard for the tiniest of seconds.

"You're gonna have to take me on a real first date to find out," She responds as she regains her composure.

"What are you doing next friday?" Lexa asks, her eyes sparkling with a playful glint that matches Clarke's own eyes.

"Nothing," She shakes her head.

"Well then, would you like to go on an official first date with me?"

"Yes, I would."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Shit"_

" _Shut up."_

" _You shut up"_

 _Anya glared at her drunk girlfriend._

" _You're gonna wake Lexa," She says unimpressed, while she slightly sways on the spot._

" _Alright mom," Raven snorts. Then the brunette is pushing her girlfriend up against the door, their lips finding each other quickly._

 _The kiss is filled with drunk passion, and hot pleasure, and the absolute last thing on this entire planet that Anya wants to do is pull away. But she does anyway._

" _We have to be quiet."_

" _No problem," Raven assures her, then desperate lips are back on hers._

 _They kiss like their lives depend on it. The alcohol running through their system makes their movements sloppy and clumsy, but at the same time it makes them so weak for the taste of the other, that they couldn't give a damn that half the kisses miss their lips and end up on their chins._

" _I want you," Raven's voice is breathy, her lips puffy and her cheeks pink when she pulls back to look in Anya's eyes._

 _The older one nods frantically._

 _With clingy fingertips grasping possessively at each other's waists and then, asses, they somehow make it down the hall without knocking over too many objects._

 _A couple of books, and knickknacks, lying innocently on the floor proves they could've done better though._

" _Which door is yours again?" Raven asks in-between kisses._

" _Uh, the one on the left."_

 _Anya's world was spinning in her head, with alcohol coursing through her veins and an incredibly attractive girl on her lips, she certainly was in no position tell her left from her right._

 _And so that's how Raven and Anya end up stumbling into Lexa's room._

 _The green eyed girl wasn't anywhere to be seen though, and that fact made it safe to assume that they were in the right room. Anya was sure Lexa would be home, and most likely in bed asleep by now._

 _However what she didn't know was that Lexa was spending her night at the library, studying for her test tomorrow._

 _With fuzzy minds, and half-mumbled words, the two drunk girls fall into bed._

 _Lips on necks, hands on backs, eyes on the other. They pull their clothes off like they're on fire._

 _It's all heated lust, and rough squeezes. The two women, so crazily engrossed with the other, that not a single other thought could distract their hazy focus._

" _An," the brunette is sighing out her name like it's a prayer._

" _What do you need, love?" Is the blonde's answer._

" _Just don't stop."_

 _And with those three simple words, the pair lose themselves in their sweet desire._

* * *

 _Its with content hearts and lazy thoughts when the couple finish._

 _Their clothes are long discarded, their bodies glisten with sweat, and their breaths are deep and heavy._

 _They lay on their backs, staring up at the plain white ceiling, holding hands._

 _They're still drunk. Drunk on not only alcohol, but pleasure as well._

 _Even in this state, this state that leaves her brain loopy and her best judgement fazed, Anya notices something._

 _She's taking a good look around the room her and her girlfriend lay in, and she comes to the conclusion quickly. Her eyes widen when she does._

 _This isn't her room._

 _Oh shit._

" _Raven?" Anya asks suddenly, her voice raspy._

" _Yeah babe?" The girl replies with a satisfied grin._

" _This isn't my room."_

 _Raven's hand tenses in her her own._

" _Are you saying that we just…" She starts._

" _We just had sex in my roommate's room, yes."_

* * *

 _Even in her drunken state she knew Lexa was gonna be pissed._

 _That girl was not one to take other people getting in on in her bed, lightly. if Anya had to guess, she suspects Lexa will yell, and then try to make some pointless rule like no more having girlfriend's over past 10pm._

 _Raven suggests that Lexa may not ever even find out. They could just re-make the bed and then get the hell out of there. Lexa would never know._

 _But the thing is, Lexa_ would _know._

 _Lexa knows everything. And she'll definitely be able to tell._

 _For one, her mattress kinda stunk of sex, and Anya doesn't even wanna think about any potential stains that were left behind._

 _That's when Raven comes up with a better idea._

" _Why don't you get her mattress professionally cleaned?" She asks, and her confident, drunk smile shows that she thinks that's just the goddamn bestest idea in the whole wide world._

" _Professionally cleaned?" Anya questions dumbly._

" _Sure!" Raven persists. "Thats a thing. You can do that, and then she'll never even know."_

 _Anya thinks over her girlfriend's idea with her cloudy judgement._

" _Won't she notice that she doesn't have a mattress?"_

 _The brunette thinks hard at the new problem, and places a finger on her chin in thought._

" _Not if you do it tonight!" She soon shouts. "Before she even comes home, quick and easy," Raven grins._

" _Somehow this doesn't sound like it's going to work," Anya places a tired hand on her face, closing her eyes tightly._

 _She needs to shake away her intoxication so she can think logically. There's a part of her brain that knows her girlfriend's suggestion is ridiculous, but there's this part of her brain, the part that must still be riding a tequila buzz, that's telling her it's a genius plan!_

" _Where?" She wonders._

" _We can google maps it," Raven waves her hand nonchalantly like that isn't a problem._

 _Anya sighs. It's not like she has a better idea._

" _Alright," she agrees hesitantly._

 _The younger girl lights up. "Perfect!" she says a little too loudly for Anya's liking. "Let's get this mattress out of here."_

 _Lexa's bed was only a double, and although heavy, the two girls managed somehow to lift it._

 _They begin walking, each carrying an end, and they bump along the walls as they go._

 _Once in the living room, a new thought occurs to Anya. "What if she comes home? What if she sees us with her mattress on our way down?" she questions._

 _She now knew Lexa must've been at the library, and sometimes the girl would return late at night to catch a couple hours of proper sleep._

 _Both women dropped the mattress to think. Alright, so sure, the chances of Lexa actually walking up the stairs at the exact time that they come walking down carrying her mattress were, to say the least, slim._

 _But come on, you try reasoning with two very very drunk girls._

" _I got it!" Raven shouts, her pointer finger raising in the air. Before Anya can question her 'filled with ideas' girlfriend, she's already scurrying across the room to her and Lexa's balcony door. Oh no._

 _Somehow Anya manages to connect the dots before she even hears the plan, and she knows this can't be a good one._

" _We'll throw the mattress off the balcony, and then go down and get it," Raven begins, "That way if Lexa passes on the stairs, she'll have no idea!"_

 _This plan was getting out of hand._

 _It was one thing to mattress-nap her roommates bed in the middle of night, but now she's actually contemplating throwing it off a balcony? Where was her rational thinking tonight? She knew it must have been long gone because the more she thought it over, the more it started making sense._

 _With tired grunts, the mattress is being picked back up into their arms, and then their standing out on the balcony of Lexa and Anya's 8th floor apartment._

" _So we just…throw it over?" The older one asks. Her girlfriend nods enthusiastically._

" _Yeah, we'll throw it over, then go downstairs and find it again."_

" _Are you…are you sure about this?" Anya questions as she takes a peek over the rail. It was a far drop._

" _Of course babe! Come on trust me," Raven insists before trying to move forward again, towards the edge._

" _Here goes nothing I guess," She mumbles before following._

 _The two girls stand as close to the railing as they can get, before carefully lifting the mattress above their heads, pushing it to the side and finally, off the balcony._

 _They watch as it flies through the air and hits the ground with a heavy, very loud, thud._

 _Anya flinches at the noise. Perhaps that wasn't the safest idea. She momentarily forgot about the possibility of innocent passersby who could be standing in the mattress' crossfire._

" _Come on let's go!" Raven is speaking excitedly, like throwing a bed off the balcony was the most thrilling thing she's ever done._

* * *

 _After the two made it outside (without passing Lexa on the way) they begin searching for the mattress._

 _The one problem is, they don't exactly remember which side Anya's balcony is on. They stare up at the building intently, trying to figure it out, but the answer doesn't come to their drunk brains._

 _They decide to just circle the building, stumbling around as they go._

 _Its when they think they've made it around the whole building when they furrow their brows in confusion._

 _They threw a goddamn mattress off a balcony for christ's sake why was it so hard to find the damn thing?_

 _They circle the building again, yet they find nothing._

 _They aren't sure what they're supposed to do next when suddenly there's an angry looking bald man in a robe coming into their view._

" _Hey! Are you two the ones responsible for throwing shit of the balcony?" He questions them loudly, making his way towards the two quickly._

" _Oh shit," Raven swears._

 _They share a look, and then they take off running._

* * *

"You threw my fucking mattress off the balcony?" Lexa questions furiously to the two laughing girls on the couch.

"Oh my god," Raven cries, wiping a tear of pure amusement from her eye.

"I'm so glad that night came back to us," Anya adds, not being able to calm her own laughter.

"I actually cannot believe you two idiots," Lexa grumbles.

"It was solid plan at the time."

"You two need to be cut off from all kinds of alcohol." Green eyes roll.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa Griffin," Octavia stops in her tracks when she enters her best friend's room to see piles and piles of clothing littering practically every surface in sight.

"I can't pick an outfit for my date," the blonde pouted, sitting in a stack of t-shirts and jeans on her floor.

"Yeah I can see that, it looks like American Apparel threw up in here."

"O!" Clarke whines.

The brunette chuckles. "Oh calm down," she teases before going to sit atop the skirts and sweaters that cluttered the bed. "I thought Lexa was just taking you out for pizza or something, what's the big deal?"

"I really want this to go well," Clarke confesses to her friend. "I like her a lot O, talking to her at the club was so great. I could never have conversations like that with Finn."

Octavia makes a face of sympathy. "I'm happy you've found someone again," she speaks in all seriousness, before her tone returns to one of teasing, "But you're still making way to big of a deal for pizza," she grins.

Clarke sighs and stands up only to fall on the bed next to the brunette. "Help?" She pleads.

With a shake of her head Octavia begins coming up with outfits for Clarke, all nice, yet casual.

After the blonde tries a few on, she settles on a pair of ripped jeans that shows off her legs, and a leather jacket.

"There, perfect!" Octavia smiles at her creation.

"Thanks O," the blonde smiles as she looks at her reflection.

She didn't know why she was so nervous over this date. She had no reason to be. She was comfortable around the other girl for a reason she couldn't explain. Their conversation at the club was so natural, and it wasn't filled with awkward pauses, or boring questions. They were honest, and real with one another.

Ever since Finn, Clarke wasn't sure if she wanted another relationship for a long time.

At first she really liked the boy. He was charming, had nice hair, and he made her smile.

For the first couple dates, kissing him felt nice and sweet. He was generous and caring, and everything Clarke could hope for.

They had fun and It was easy.

A couple dates turned into a real relationship, and even though their time together grew, Clarke's feelings didn't.

She thought spending more time with a person only strengthens you. Only brings you closer. Time kept passing though, and she felt like she was going backwards.

She went from kissing Finn like he lit up her whole damn sky, to almost being sick at just the taste of his lips on hers.

It all came crashing down 6 months into them dating.

Her day started with Finn telling her he loved her, and ended with her finding him cheating on her.

And suddenly all her feelings made sense. She wasn't fully invested, because Finn clearly wasn't either.

She broke it off right away, and swore she was done with relationships for a long time.

Instead, she focused on work and school and being a good best friend.

But then Lexa Woods decided to fall asleep on a mattress display in the middle of her night shift, and all of that changed.

A knock at the door, had Octavia jumping up suddenly.

Clarke furrowed her brows, she was meeting Lexa out, so who was at their door?

"O?" She questioned.

"That would be Lincoln," the girl said happily.

"Lincoln?" Clarke smirked.

"You aren't the only one who can go on a date around here Griffin," Octavia waves her friend off.

The two girls both walk to the front door and as soon as it opens Lincoln and Octavia are meeting in a hug.

"Hey Clarke," the man greets her politely, after greeting Octavia a little more personally.

"Lincoln," she nods, with the same foolish smirk plastered on her face.

"I'll be back later tonight, have fun your date Clarke," Octavia winks at her.

"You too, O," Clarke shakes her head, watching the couple exit the apartment, their arms still wrapped around the other.

* * *

Raven and Anya are making out on the couch when Lexa walks out of her room fully dressed and ready for her date.

"You know," she starts, the sound of her voice breaking the two girls apart, "Another person does in fact live here."

Anya grins. "Yes but said person should be scurrying along on her date now, so me and _my_ date can—" she stops speaking when Lexa raises a hand and closes her eyes.

"No no," she says, "I really don't need to hear about what the two of you get up to in this apartment when I'm not here. Your drunken mattress shenanigans story was more than enough information." Lexa shakes her quickly, as if she's shaking the thought out her mind.

"She'll stop being so grumpy once she gets laid," Raven voices to her girlfriend. Anya snorts.

Lexa frowns. "When Anya first told me she got a girlfriend, I really wasn't expecting to just meet a second version of herself."

"Ah but what you got was even better!" Raven insists. "I'm just like Anya, only hotter," she jokes.

Now Anya is the one mock-frowning, and she attacks her girlfriend's lips once again. "Take that back," she warns.

"Or what?" Raven plays with her girlfriend's shirt in her hands while staring at her with an innocent expression.

"You don't wanna know what, Reyes," the blonde threatens her, before leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Oh dear god," Lexa groans.

The green eyed girl walks to the front door, sounds of light giggles being made from behind her.

"I'm leaving now, please refrain from having sex in my room again," and with those final words, the apartment door slams shut.

Lexa walks down the hall, and out of the building, glad to finally have some fresh air.

She was meeting Clarke at her favourite pizza place, and after that she was planning to ask Clarke if she wanted to take a walk together. She knew some really beautiful places to just walk and be in peace around here.

It takes her no more than 10 minutes to get to the restaurant, and when she does, she's pleasantly surprised to see the beautiful blonde girl already sitting down waiting for her.

Clarke was so beautiful, she thought to herself.

It's been awhile since Lexa has really felt so attracted to another person.

She doesn't really go on many dates. Most of the time she ends up just not feeling anything special with the other person.

Her first girlfriend was a girl named Costia who she was with in her senior year of high school. Costia was the first time in her entire life that she felt that special connection with someone.

Everything about them screamed first love.

Never wanting to leave the others side, dreamingly staring at the other in math class, cuddling during movie night while all their friends teased them.

Their relationship was great, however senior year came to an end, and both girls had very different plans.

Long distance wasn't really something they wanted to do, and so they didn't.

Lexa doesn't regret her time with Costia, but she's also glad that things eventually ended with the other girl.

After Costia, Lexa tried dating other girls, but nothing ever turned serious.

She had a thing with a girl named Echo, but they both were fully aware that they'd never work as a serious couple, so things broke off with her eventually too.

Another couple of years of school went by, with Lexa not really giving her relationship status much thought, but that was before she was being woken up by a stunning blonde girl who made her heartbeat jump.

"Hi," Lexa greets with a wide smile as she slides into the table, across from Clarke.

The blonde brightens up at her arrival. "Hey."

"You weren't waiting long, were you?" The brunette questions while she undoes her jacket.

Clarke shakes her head. "Just got here," she assures.

"Good."

Lexa tells Clarke the best thing on the menu, and the two girls end up splitting Lexa's favourite pizza.

They talk throughout the whole date, never a dull moment.

Clarke tells her stories from work, but then adds that nothing she could ever tell her would top the mattress story. Lexa rolls her eyes with a grin at that.

Lexa ends up explaining the whole mattress ordeal that Raven and Anya had told her earlier, and Clarke laughs out loud when she does.

"They threw your mattress off the balcony," she asks in complete disbelief.

Lexa nods. "Oh yes, all the way from the 8th floor. Those idiots are just lucky they didn't hurt anyone."

"You're roommates crazy," the blonde smiles.

"That's just Anya, she's been that way for as long as I can remember."

"When did you meet her?"

"We've been best friends since the third grade." Lexa reveals.

"Wow, that's really great that you guys stayed so close through all that time," Clarke responds.

"It is," Lexa agrees, "She really is the greatest friend I could ask for, even when she does stupid stuff like this," she grabs her slice of pizza to take another bite.

"How long have you've known Octavia and Raven?"

Clarke thinks of the memory fondly. "I met Octavia in the 9th grade, we just really clicked and have been friends ever since. And Raven," she starts, "Well O and I actually met Raven because she had a crush on Octavia's older brother. She befriend Octavia and I just so she could have an in and try to get closer to him," the blonde finishes with a chuckle.

Lexa chuckles too. "Guess it's safe to assume that never worked out?"

"To be honest, I don't really know how that story ended. Raven just started actually showing more of an interest in Octavia and I, and then revealed her whole reasoning for befriending us in the first place. We were all pretty much inseparable after that," Clarke shrugs.

The two continue their conversation.

They finish the pizza, and stay a little longer just so they can keep talking.

Eventually Lexa grabs her coat and asks Clarke, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

The blonde agrees immediately.

* * *

Lexa ends up taking her to a park. There's a dirt path that winds its way in and out of the trees that the two start walking on.

Somewhere along the way they're holding hands, and Clarke can't quite remember who took whose first.

"This is beautiful," she comments truthfully. The sun was setting, and they had a perfect view of it. Beams of dim orange filled the sky and flittered its way through the tree branches above them.

"I found this place a while ago," Lexa tells her when they reach a secluded picnic bench that allows them to watch the sky. "Come here when I'm stressed sometimes," she continues.

"I can see why," Clarke nods, then adds, "I'd love to draw this."

Lexa squeezes her hand as the two sit at the bench. "You should bring your sketchbook next time," she says without really thinking about it.

"Next time?" Clarke smiles.

Lexa sheepishly turns away from the girl and the grip on her hand slightly loosens, but she doesn't let go.

"Well if you'd want a next time, that is."

"I'd like a next time," the blue eyed girl reassures her, giving a tight squeeze to her hand.

And Lexa turns back to meet her.

One evening with this girl and she was already hooked.

"I had a really nice time, Clarke."

"So did I."

The two lock eyes, and suddenly words aren't needed because they're saying everything they could possibly need to through just the way they look at each other.

Clarke's eyes are so blue, so calm, so gentle. Lexa sees herself drowning in them like they were the deep blue sea and she was without a life jacket.

Lexa's eyes are so green, so safe, so comforting. Clarke can see herself staring into these eyes for the rest of her life.

Suddenly she wants to kiss Lexa, and she's almost about to ask to do just that, when a pair of lips are already moving closer to her own.

Lexa captures her lips in a hasty breath. The first few seconds are fast, and needy, but then it slows, both slightly insecure in their actions.

Neither pull away though, and they gain confidence in themselves again quickly.

A hand is soon tangled in blonde locks, and then another hand cradling the side of a face almost lovingly.

It lasts awhile, but they pull away all too soon, eyes still closed, lips parted.

It's a couple more breathtaking seconds of just holding each other's faces, as the feel of their kiss tingle on their lips.

Lexa opens her eyes first, and Clarke is met with a forest of green when she opens hers.

They smile, because they didn't need the sound of their voices to know that was _amazing._


End file.
